This invention relates to hydraulic pressure cylinders and more particularly to a hydraulic slave cylinder especially suitable for use in a motor vehicle clutch release system.
A hydraulic clutch release system typically consists of a clutch, a release bearing, a release lever, a slave cylinder, and a master cylinder operated by a clutch pedal.
It is desirable that free play between the clutch release bearing, release lever and slave cylinder be eliminated to achieve good efficiency. This is normally achieved by providing a preload spring in the slave cylinder.
It is further desirable to preclude the entry of dust or other contaminants into the interface between the piston bore of the slave cylinder and the piston. This is normally achieved by providing a pleated elastomeric boot positioned in surrounding relation to the bore/piston interface.
It is further desirable to preclude rotation of the piston in the bore of the slave cylinder. Such rotation is introduced, for example, by the rotational force exerted on the stationary race of the release bearing by the rotating race of the release bearing.